The Ultimate Adventure
by sharpstrike
Summary: Monkey D. Luffy and Ruby D. Rose are aspiring pirates beginning their adventure. Follow them as they make new friends and enemies! I suck at summaries, I know. I own nothing. Everything belongs to their respective owners.
1. Chapter 1

One upon a time, there was a great pirate by the name of Gol D. Roger, or Gold Roger. He had conquered every single treasure that existed. His last words before his execution had inspired pirates all around the world.

"Want my ultimate treasures? It's possible... I will give them to those who can find them. I have gathered everything in this world and already hidden them in 'that' place." And with those final words, he was executed, and the world had entered the "Great Pirate Era"!

* * *

Several years later at a small seaport in the East Blue, there was a pirate ship. Standing on it's figurehead were two children. One was a boy with black scruffy hair and a white t-shirt with a blue anchor on it and it read "Anchor". He also had on jean shorts and a pair of brown flip-flops. The other was a small girl with a red hood and a black dress. She also had black hair with red on the tips and silver eyes. These two were known only as Monkey D. Luffy and Ruby D. Rose.

"Oi! What are you doing, Luffy?" yelled the captain, a man with red hair and a straw hat known as Shanks.

Luffy was currently holding a knife with a determined look on his face.

"Luffy, are you gonna do something stupid again?" asked Ruby.

"I'm not joking this time! I've had enough!" Luffy yelled. "I'll prove it for you all to see!"

"Ha ha ha! Go for it! Let's see what you're gonna do!" Shanks yelled.

"Luffy is gonna do something funny again!" yelled a man, getting an angry look from Ruby.

"Uncle Qrow! This is serious! Luffy with a knife can't be a good thing!" she yelled, getting a shrug from him.

"Just let him do whatever he's gonna do. You should know better than anyone that nothing can stop him when he's got that look on his face."

Ruby sighed. Her uncle was right. When Luffy had his mind set to something, there was no stopping him.

She looked over to Luffy, who right then and there stabbed himself right under his eye.

"OWWWWW!"

"IDIOT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" everyone yelled.

* * *

Everyone was now in a tavern.

"Let's drink up! To Luffy's craziness and to our greatness!" everyone began eating and drinking while Ruby sweatdropped.

"I can't believe they're celebrating Luffy injuring himself..." she said to herself.

"It didn't hurt one bit." Luffy said. He now had a band-aid under his eye.

"You liar! Don't do anything so stupid again!" Shanks yelled, getting a grin from Luffy.

"I'm not afraid of pain at all! Next time bring me out to sea! I wanna be a pirate, too!" he yelled.

"Me too!" Ruby yelled, causing Shanks to laugh.

"You two can't handle being pirates! Not being able to swim is a pirate's greatest weakness!" he said.

"As long as we stay on the ship we'll be fine!" they both said.

"I've been training, too!" Luffy said. "My punch is as strong as a pistol!"

"A pistol? Wow, really?" Shanks said in a dull tone.

"What kind of tone is that!?" Luffy yelled as Shanks' crew walked over.

"Luffy! Ruby! You seem unhappy!"

"Be happy to face anything!"

"Yeah, a pirate's life is great!"

"The sea is so wide and deep! You can go to any island and seek adventure!"

"Nothing is greater than freedom!"

Hearing all this caused Luffy and Ruby to smile.

"Don't give them these dumb ideas, guys." Shanks said.

"But it's the truth, right?" said Qrow.

"Captain, why don't you take them with us just one time? It's not a big deal."

"Yeah, I agree."

"Well, then next time two of you get off the ship and let them take your place." Shanks said.

"We've said enough! Let's drink!" yelled the whole crew.

"What kind of friends are you!?" Luffy and Ruby yelled in unison.

"The most important thing is that you're both still too young." Shanks said. "Wait at least another ten years and I'll reconsider taking you out to sea."

"Dang it, Shanks! We're not kids anymore!" they both yelled.

"Don't be mad. Here, have some juice. And Ruby, have a cookie."

"Thanks!" Luffy said, drinking the juice.

"Yay, cookie!" Ruby cheered, shoving the cookie in her mouth. These actions caused Shanks to laugh.

"You two really are kids! How funny!" he said.

"Hey, no fair!" Ruby yelled.

"What a dirty trick!" Luffy said.

"I'm tired of this!" Luffy said. "I even cut myself today and he still won't agree."

"Well, cutting yourself was a stupid move on your part..." Ruby said.

"Luffy, Ruby." came a voice. The mentioned two turned their heads to see a man with grey hair and a small pair of glasses. "You should try to understand captain's feelings."

"Understand Shanks' feelings?"

"Yes. After all, he is our leader. He knows that being a pirate is interesting, but he also knows that a pirate's life is hard and very dangerous. Do you understand? He doesn't purposely tease your ambitions of being pirates."

"I don't understand! Shanks just takes us for idiots!"

"They can't swim!" Shanks yelled in the distance.

"See!?"

"Captain, you seem happy as always." came a woman's voice. This was the bar owner, Makino.

"Yep, making fun of him is my joy." Shanks said.

"He really is very happy." Ruby said.

"Luffy, Ruby, would you like something to eat?" Makino asked.

"Okay! We'll both pay you with our treasure!" Luffy said.

"What treasure?" Shanks asked. "You're lying again."

"No!" Luffy yelled. "We're definitely gonna be pirates, and we'll pay her with the treasure we find!"

"Yeah!" Ruby cheered while Makino laughed.

"Ha ha ha! I'll be waiting!" she said.

"Shanks." Luffy said.

"What is it?"

"How long are you gonna stay?" he asked, taking a bite out of the meat that Makino gave to him.

"Well, it's almost been a year since we used this town as our base. I plan on setting sail a couple more times, then we'll leave this town and head north."

"A couple times..." Ruby said.

"We'll definitely learn how to swim by then!" they both yelled.

"Alright! Good luck!" Shanks said with a smile.

Just then, someone kicked in the door.

"Excuse me!" he yelled, walking into the tavern. "Heh. So, this is what pirates look like, huh? This is the first time I've seen pirates. They look pretty dumb to me." He walked past Luffy and Ruby, the former was eating a strange fruit, and the latter was giving the man dirty looks.

"We are bandits." the leader, known as Higuma, said. "We're not here to cause any trouble. We just wanna buy ten barrels of sake."

"I'm so sorry, but we are out of sake." Makino said. Higuma looked at her as if she just told a bad joke.

"Oh? That's strange, then what are they drinking?" he asked. "Is it water?"

"It's sake." Makino responded. "But that's all we have."

"I'm sorry." Shanks said. "Looks like we finished all the sake here. Sorry about that." he held up a bottle of sake. "Here, if you don't mind, take the last bottle."

Higuma looked at him, clearly not amused. Then, in one swift motion, he smashed the bottle, sending all the sake flying in Shanks' face. Makino, Luffy, and Ruby looked on in shock, the bandits had grins on their faces, and the pirates looked expressionless.

"Just who do you think I am? Don't take me so lightly. One bottle is not enough." Higuma said in an angry tone of voice.

"Oh, no." Shanks said. "Now the floor is all wet."

"See this?" Higuma said, holding up a wanted poster of himself. "My head is worth eight million beli. I'm one of the prime fugitives here, and I've killed fifty six people before, you cocky bastard."

Luffy and Ruby were now glaring daggers at Higuma.

"Now that you know who I am, don't mess with us again. After all mountain bandits and sea pirates don't mingle very well." he said while Shanks got on the ground and started to pick up the glass shards.

"Sorry about that, Makino. Do you have a mop?" he asked.

"That's okay, I'll clean it up." she said.

Higuma, on the other hand, unsheathed his sword and swiped it across the counter, causing sake to fly everywhere.

"Well, it seems like you really enjoy cleaning." Higuma said. "Now you can enjoy doing it even more." And with that, he walked off. "Later, you bunch of chickens."

"Are you alright, captain?" asked a crew member.

"Did you get hurt?" Makino asked.

"No, I'm fine." Shanks said.

Suddenly, the whole crew busted out laughing.

"Our captain looked so silly!"

"He fixed you up good, captain!"

WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING!?" Luffy and Ruby yelled in unison, causing everybody to look over to the duo.

"That was disgraceful! Why didn't you fight back!?" Ruby yelled.

"Yeah! So what if they have more people!? Who laughs after getting picked on!? You're not a man, and not a pirate, either!" Luffy yelled.

"Look, I know how you feel." Shanks said. "But it's just a bottle of sake, there's nothing to get worked up about."

"I never want to see you again, coward!" Luffy yelled as he began to storm off.

"Come on, don't go, Luffy, Ruby..." Shanks said, grabbing both of them by an arm... only for Luffy's arm to stretch, much to everyone's surprise.

"HUH!?" everyone yelled.

"His arm is stretching...!" Ruby said.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING!?" Luffy yelled, panicking.

"IT'S GONE!" one of the pirates said, looking inside a small treasure chest. "THE FRUIT OF RUBBER WE TOOK FROM THE ENEMY ISN'T HERE!"

"WHAT!?"

"Luffy, did you eat this...?" one of the pirates said holding up a picture of a fruit.

"Well, yeah, it didn't taste very good, though..." Luffy responded.

"Then why did you keep eating it...?" Ruby asked, getting a shrug from Luffy.

"That was the Gum-Gum Fruit!" Shanks yelled. "It's one of the legendary Devil Fruits, the rarest treasures on the sea! Whoever eats it will turn into a rubber man, and will never be able to swim!"

"WHAT!? YOU'RE KIDDING, RIGHT!?" Luffy and Ruby yelled.

* * *

Luffy and Ruby were walking down the trail of the village, eventually approaching a building with a sign that read "Fish Shop".

"We want to buy some fish, Mr. storekeeper!" Luffy said cheerfully.

"Hey, Luffy, Ruby! You both look like you're in a good mood!" the shopkeeper said. "So, did the pirates leave you behind again? Either way, Luffy can't swim anymore."

"That's okay! I'll just be a pirate that doesn't fall onto the water!" Luffy said cheerfully. "And after eating the Gum-Gum Fruit, I've become even happier! Look!" he said, stretching out his cheeks to inhuman lengths.

"What's so good about that!?" came a voice causing everyone to turn towards the source; a man that was walking towards them. "Maybe the whole village thinks that's cool, but what good does having a rubber body do?" he said.

"Chief!" Ruby said.

"I'm gonna tell you two again, don't become pirates! It will ruin this town's reputation! The captain may look like a reasonable person, but don't hang out around him again!" he said to Luffy and Ruby, who were both covering their ears.

* * *

Luffy and Ruby were now back at the tavern.

"They've been away for a while, now." Ruby said.

"Do you two feel lonely?" Makino asked.

"Nope, I still haven't forgiven them for the thing with the bandits yet." Luffy said.

"I kinda feel lonely..." Ruby said.

"But you've got me!" Luffy said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right..." Ruby said. "But I wish she was here, too..."

"Don't worry, Ruby. I'm sure she misses you, too." Makino said. "After all, she is-" Makino was cut off by someone entering the tavern.

"Excuse me."

Luffy and Ruby looked at the doorway to see Higuma and his bandits standing there.

"Well, looks like the pirates aren't here today. It sure is quiet. We're back again." Higuma said as he, along with all the bandits, took seats. "What are you waiting for? We're customers. Bring us some sake!"

* * *

"Chief, hurry! Something terrible has happened!" Makino said, barging in the door of the chief's house.

"What's wrong, Makino? What's all this fuss about?" the chief asked.

"Luffy and Ruby were... kidnapped by the bandits!"

* * *

In the middle of the village, the bandits were surrounding Luffy and Ruby.

"What an interesting boy. It seems punching and kicking him won't work. The girl, however..." Higuma looked over to a bloody, beaten, and unconscious Ruby.

"Leave her alone, damn it!" Luffy yelled, attempting to punch Higuma, only for Higuma to grab him and slam him on the ground.

"A rubber human, huh? Who would have thought such a thing existed in this world. If I sell him to a circus, I'll be sure to get a lot of money out of it."

Luffy got up and charged at Higuma with a stick.

"What a strong..." he lifted up his leg. "BRAT!" he slammed his foot down on Luffy's head, sending him face first into the ground. "We were just having a good time drinking and talking. Did we say something that pissed you off?"

"Yes you did!" Luffy yelled. "Apologize right now, damn it!"

Ruby was beginning to wake up. Using what little strength she had left, she lifted her head to look at Luffy, her vision hazy.

"Luffy..." she said weakly.

"Move your damn foot, you damned bandit!" Luffy yelled.

"Let the children go!" came a voice. "Please!"

"C-chief...?" Ruby said.

Suddenly, the chief got on his hands and knees.

"I don't know what Luffy and Ruby did, and I don't want to argue with you! But I'm willing to pay! So please, let them go!" the chief said, causing Higuma to chuckle.

"As one would expect, it's the elders that know the proper way to handle any situation... but it's too late! you can't save these little brats now, because they really make me angry. When weaklings like these two insult me, it makes me so angry...!"

"It's your fault, you wild baboon!" Luffy yelled.

"Fine, I'm not gonna sell you, I'll just kill you both instead!" he unsheathed his sword.

"Luffy! Ruby!" yelled Makino and the chief.

"I was wondering why nobody welcomed us at the port..." came a voice.

"Shanks...? Ruby said. She could barely see him due to her vision being hazy.

"Luffy, what's wrong? Isn't your punch as strong as a pistol?" he asked.

"Shut up...!" Luffy yelled back.

"Pirate..." Higuma said. "Why are you still here? Are you going to clean up the whole town this time? I suggest you leave right now. If you get any closer, I might have to open fire, you coward."

Shanks began to walk towards him, anyway, only for one of the bandits to point a gun at his head.

"Didn't you hear? He said not to come any closer!" said the bandit. "Do you want to get shot?"

Shanks just stood there calmly.

"Well, since you pulled out your gun, I guess we have to fight." he said calmly.

"Huh? What did you say!?" asked the bandit.

"I said don't use this to scare people." he said, pointing to the barrel of the gun.

Suddenly, the bandit was shot in the head, courtesy of a fat pirate known as Lucky Roo, who was eating a piece of meat at the same time. The bandit's corpse fell to the ground with an audible thud as everyone watched.

"Now you've done it, bastard!" yelled one of the bandits.

"That was dirty!" yelled another.

"Dirty?" Qrow said. "Don't make us laugh. Do you think we're saints or something?"

"The people standing in front of you are _pirates._ " Shanks said.

"Shut up! This is none of your business!" yelled one of the bandits.

"Listen well, bandits!" Shanks said. "You can whip food or sake at me, or even spit on me, and I'll just laugh it off. But, I don't care what reasons you have! I won't forgive anyone who messes with my friends!"

"Shanks..." Luffy said, tears welling up in his eyes while Higuma laughed.

"Won't forgive me? You bunch of pirates who float around in a ship all day want to challenge us!? We will destroy you!" he said as the bandits started to charge at the pirate crew.

"GO TO HELL!" they all yelled.

"Let me take care of this." Qrow said. "I can take them all down myself."

One of the bandits attempted to stab Qrow, but he quickly dodged it. Then, unsheathing his large sword, he slashed the man on the chest, causing him to fall over. And as more bandits charged at him, his sword turned into a scythe, which he used to beat the rest of the bandits.

"Don't overestimate your selves, bandits." Qrow said calmly. "If you want to take us on, you better get a fleet of marines to back you up."

"W-wait a minute!" Higuma said. "These little brats messed with us first!"

"It doesn't matter." Shanks said. "After all, there's a reward on your head."

Higuma, now with a terrified look on his face, used his last resort.

"Smoke bomb!" Higuma through down a smoke bomb and a large puff of smoke appeared. "Come with me, you two!"

"Hey, let go of me damn it!" Luffy yelled.

Ruby, who had regained almost all of her strength by now, was also struggling to break free of the bandit's grasp. When the smoke cleared, all three of them were gone.

"Oh, no!" Shanks yelled. "We got careless! They took Luffy and Ruby! What should we do!?"

"Captain! Don't panic!" Lucky Roo yelled. "We'll split up to find them!"

* * *

Luffy, Ruby, and Higuma were on a small boat on the water.

"Looks like we got away! Who would have thought a bandit would escape by boat!" he looked over to the two children. "Well, I only used you two as hostages, but you're useless now. I've killed fifty six people who messed with me before, you know!"

"GO TO HELL!" both Luffy and Ruby yelled as they each threw a punch at him, which he easily dodged.

"Good riddance." he said as he kicked them both off the boat.

"Damn it!" Luffy yelled as the two fell into the water.

"You said they were cowards, but you didn't even have the guts to fight them!" Ruby yelled.

* * *

 _"Remember the expressions on those pirates' faces the other day?" said one bandit._

 _"He didn't even say anything after getting hit by a bottle!" said another. "What a gutless pansy!"_

 _"When I see a chicken like that, it just makes me so mad." Higuma said. "I really wanted to kill him. Pirates only know how to act cool."_

 _"Shut up!" Luffy yelled. "Don't underestimate Shanks! He's not a coward!"_

 _"Shanks is cool! And he's way more awesome than you could ever hope to be!" Ruby yelled._

* * *

Luffy and Ruby had fallen into the water, and were desperately trying to stay afloat, but to no avail.

Suddenly, from behind Higuma arose a giant sea monster.

"Where did that come from...?"

Then, in one bite, Higuma and his boat were gone. The monster then set it's sights on Luffy and Ruby.

"Somebody help!" they both screamed.

Then, just when the monster was just about to eat them, a figure came and saved them at the last moment.

"Shanks!" they both yelled as Shanks gave the monster a terrifying glare.

"Get lost." he said. And, after a few moments, the monster left.

"Thanks, you two. Makino told us about everything. Thanks for sticking up for us." Luffy and Ruby, however, were still crying. "C'mon, don't cry."

"But... Shanks..." Ruby said, unable to finish the sentence.

 **"YOUR ARM!"** Luffy finally yelled.

"It's nothing." he reassured them. "It's just an arm. It's okay as long as you're both alive."

The two continued to cry all the way back.

* * *

"You're really leaving this time?" Ruby asked.

"Yep." Shanks simply said. "We've stayed here long enough. Are you two upset?"

"Yeah, but..." Luffy said. "we won't force you to take us along anymore. We'll become pirates by ourselves."

""I wouldn't take you two even if you begged me! You don't have what it takes to become pirates!" Shanks said.

"Yes we do!" they both yelled. "One day, we'll find a crew that's as strong as yours!"

"And then I'll find the world's biggest treasure!" Luffy yelled. "I'll become king of the pirates!"

"And I'll get to fight strong people and be a hero just like in the storybooks!" Ruby yelled.

"So, you want to be bigger than us, huh? Well then," Shanks took off his straw hat and placed it on Luffy's head. "this hat is my gift to you. When you become a great pirate in the future, return that hat to me." he then looked over to Ruby. "Hey, Ruby, you always said that you wanted to wield a scythe, right?"

"Y-yeah...?" she said, getting a grin from Shanks.

"Wait right here." he said as he quickly ran to his ship. A few moments later, he came out with... something red.

"This is a High-Caliber Sniper Scythe, or HCSS for short. It's a scythe that's also a high-caliber sniper rifle. I only use it on special occasions."

"A what?" Luffy questioned, getting a chuckle from Shanks, who unfolded the scythe.

"It's a scythe..." he turned it into a sniper rifle. "...that's also a gun." he folded it back into it's compact form, then gave it to Ruby, who struggled to hold it.

"Thanks! I think I'll call it... Crescent Rose!" she said, getting another chuckle from Shanks.

"What a fitting name." he said, before he and his crew got on the ship and started to sail away, waving goodbye to everyone.

* * *

Ten years later, Luffy and Ruby set sail and were now on a small boat.

"They finally left, chief." Makino said. "We're going to miss them."

"They'll ruin this town's reputation!" the chief said.

"I never thought they'd be so serious about it!" said the owner of the fish shop.

"The weather sure is nice today." Ruby said.

"No argument here." Luffy said.

Suddenly the large sea monster from before rose from the sea.

"We've been waiting for you, sea monster!" Luffy said. "Today is your unlucky day!"

"We'll show you what we've learned in the past ten years!" Ruby said.

The sea monster charged at them, but Ruby jumped high in the air. Then, unfolding Crescent Rose, she started doing front flips while descending and slammed the tip of the blade into the monster's back, causing it to yelp in pain.

"Gomu Gomu no..."

The sea monster was getting extremely close to Luffy.

"PISTOL!" he flung his arm forward and punched the monster in the face, sending it flying backwards, Ruby landing safely on the boat.

"How'd that taste, stupid fish?"

"We'll need to gather up a strong crew, Luffy." Ruby said.

"Yeah, I'm hoping we can find at least twenty people." Luffy said. "And then we'll make a flag, and I'll become king of the pirates!"

And with those words, the ultimate adventure began.


	2. Straw Hat Luffy and Silver Eyes Ruby

After heading out to sea on a small boat, Monkey D. Luffy and Ruby D. Rose plan on "making some friends" and forming their own pirate crew.

"It's a nice day." Luffy said.

"Yeah, what a nice... whirlpool!" Ruby suddenly yelled.

"Silly Ruby! Whirlpools aren't nice." Luffy said, oblivious to the situation.

"No kidding, but open your eyes!" Ruby said.

Luffy opened his eyes to see that there was, in fact, a whirlpool.

"Oh, man. It'll be bad if this ship wrecks, and on top of that, I cant swim!' Luffy said.

"I don't think swimming would work in this situation anyway..." Ruby said as the boat got sucked into the whirlpool.

* * *

Meanwhile at some random island, there was a pirate ship.

"Why is there so much dust?" asked a really, really fat woman, as she wiped her finger across the edge of her ship.

"S-sorry about that, captain Albida!" said one of the crew members. "I thought I had already cleaned the whole deck! I-I'll clean it again, so... so please don't-"

"Don't do what?" Albida asked.

"P-please don't hit me with your club! I don't want to die!" he yelled.

"Coby! What's the most beautiful thing of all the seas?" Albida asked a small boy with glasses and pink hair, who looked startled at the sudden question.

"T-that would be you, captain Albida!" he said.

"That's right!" Albida yelled. "And that's why I absolutely hate dirty things! So I don't want the slightest bit of dust on my ship! Do you hear me?" she looked towards Coby. "I only let you live this long because you know more about navigation than the others! But other than that, you're useless! Now clean my shoes!"

"Y-yes ma'am!"

* * *

Coby was now rolling two barrels up to a warehouse.

"What? You're saying those two barrels of sake washed up on shore?" asked one of the pirates.

"Yeah... There seems to be something inside it. What should we do with it...?" Coby asked.

"Great! Let's all drink together!" said pirate number one.

"But if the captain finds out, we'll be..." said pirate number two.

"She won't find out!" said pirate number three. "We're the only ones cleaning the wine cellar, so only us and stupid Coby will know!"

"Suddenly, as pirate number three was about to open one of the barrels, , it busted open on it's own, revealing a certain straw hat wearing pirate.

"WHAT A NICE NAP THAT WAS!" Luffy yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" yelled all of the pirates.

A few moments later, the other barrel opened, revealing a young girl with silver eyes.

"Luffy...? What's with all the noise?" Ruby asked as Luffy looked over towards the confused pirates.

"Who are you?"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" they all yelled.

"Why would someone be coming out of a wine barrel!?" asked pirate number three.

"STOP SLACKING OFF!" Albida's voice boomed as her iron club flew towards the warehouse, demolishing it, and sending Luffy and Ruby rolling into a forest. "I ask you, what's the most beautiful thing of all the seas?" Albida asked as she loomed over them.

"T-that would be you, captain Albida!" yelled all three of the pirates.

"W-we would never do such a thing!" said pirate number one.

"Don't play dumb with me!" she yelled. "I heard you guys say 'what a nice nap that was' all the way from the ship!"

"C-captain!" pirate number three said. "There's an intruder!"

"That's right!" pirate number two said. "Coby just brought in a strange guy and a young girl in wine barrels!"

"What!?" Albida boomed. "Could it be someone who is trying to capture me for a reward!?" she soon realized something important. "Coby! That brat dares to betray me!?"

"Could it be them? The famous..." pirate number one was cut off by pirate number two.

"That's nonsense! I heard they're being held in the marine's prison!" Albida shook her head.

"If those two are the real deal, then they would have escaped by now. Those notoriously evil Roronoa Zoro and Weiss Schnee!"

* * *

Over in the forest, Coby was standing over Luffy and Ruby, who were still inside the barrels.

"Are you two alright?" he asked. "You got knocked pretty far."

"We're fine." Ruby said, getting out of the barrel. "Just surprised a little, that's all. I'm Ruby and this is Luffy. Where are we?"

"This is an island owned by the pirate 'Iron Club Albida'. I'm Coby, a caretaker of the ship."

"Do you have a small boat?" Luffy asked. "Ours got caught in a whirlpool."

"You two were caught in a whirlpool!?"

"It was pretty scary..." Ruby added.

"A normal person would have died already..." Coby said to no one in particular. "If you want a small boat, I have one but..."

* * *

"What's this? A coffin?" Luffy asked, standing in front of the poorly made boat.

"Luffy! Don't be mean!" Ruby yelled. "He obviously worked his hardest on it!"

"It's a boat I've been building secretly for two years." Coby said.

"Two years!?" Ruby yelled. "You... don't want it anymore?" Coby shook his head.

"I don't want it anymore. I was gonna run away in this, but I don't have the guts to do it. Although... I do have something else I wanna do."

"Then you should leave." Ruby said.

"N-NO WAY!" Coby yelled. "It would never work! Just the thought of Albida finding me makes me so scared!"

"Then why did did you join Albida's crew if you hate it so much?" Ruby asked.

"That day..." Coby said. "I was only fishing, but I accidentally set foot on her ship. I had to become a caretaker of the ship for the past two years just to stay alive."

"You're pretty stupid and useless." Luffy said, causing both Ruby and Coby to sweatdrop. "And you seem kinda wimpy, too. I don't like you!" he said while laughing.

"How blunt..." Ruby said.

"You're right, though. If only I was brave enough..." Coby said. "Why are you two sailing?" The question caused Luffy and Ruby to smile.

"I want to be the Pirate King!" Luffy said, getting a shocked expression from Coby and a smile from Ruby.

"P-pirate King!?" Coby yelled in shock. "You mean to tell me that you're searching for the world's greatest treasure!? The One Piece!?" Luffy and Ruby both nodded. "You both wanna die or something!? All the pirates in the world are looking for that treasure!"

"Well, so am I." Luffy said bluntly.

"Impossible! Absolutely impossible! To become the pirate king in the pirate era! There's no chance! Utterly impossible!" Coby's rant was interrupted by Luffy punching him on the head. "Why did you hit me?" he asked.

"Because I wanted to." Luffy said.

"I'm used to it anyway..."

"I'm not afraid of dying!" Luffy said. "Because It's my dream! And if I end up dying for it then I die!" he said, getting a grin from Ruby.

"Luffy here is my childhood friend." she said. "And I believe he has what it takes to become the Pirate King! That's why I'm determined to help him change the world! I'll become a strong warrior in the process!"

"Will I... also be able to accomplish my dream if I'm willing to die...?" Coby asked.

"Hm? What?" Luffy asked.

"Will I be able... to become a marine!?"

"A marine?" Luffy and Ruby said in unison.

"Luffy! Ruby! I know it means we'll be enemies! But joining the marines and catching bad guys has always been my dream!" he yelled. "Do you think I can do it!?"

"I wouldn't know." Luffy said.

"I at least have to try! I would rather die trying to get out of here and become a marine then stay here and be a caretaker for the rest of my life! And then I would be able to arrest someone like Albida!"

"WHO DID YOU SAY YOU WERE GOING TO ARREST, COBY!?" Albida boomed as she smashed Coby's boat with her club.

"My boat..."

"Did you really think you could escape from me?" she said, looking over to Luffy and Ruby. "Are these two the ones you hired to capture me? They don't seem to be Roronoa Zoro or Weiss Schnee. Anyway, before you die, I will ask you, what is the most beautiful thing of the seas, Coby?"

"Th-that would of course be..."

"Hey, Coby, who's the fat lady?" Luffy asked, ignoring the shocked expressions everyone, including Ruby, were giving him.

"Quickly, Luffy! Repeat after me!" Coby said, grabbing Luffy's shoulders. "In all the seas, this lady is the most..." he paused.

 _'Because it's my dream, and if I end up dying for it, then I die.'_

 _"_ THE UGLIEST BITCH OF ALL THE SEAS!" he yelled, causing Luffy and even Ruby to laugh while Albida loomed over Coby, clearly pissed.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Albida yelled as she began to lift up her club and swing it downwards on Coby.

 _'No regrets!'_ Coby yelled in his mind. _'I've already told myself to fight for my dreams, even if it means death!'_

"Well said, Coby!" Luffy said, getting in the way and shoving Coby backwards.

"All three of you..." Albida said. "HAVE TO DIE!" she yelled as she slammed her club on Luffy's head, but to her surprise, it had no effect.

"That won't work against me." Luffy said. "Because I'm made of rubber!"

Suddenly, Ruby grabbed Albida's club with her scythe. Then, pulling the trigger, she used the recoil of the rifle shot to propel herself forward, yanking the club straight out of an unsuspecting Albida's hands while Luffy stretched his arm backwards.

"Gomu Gomu No..." his arm flung forward, punching Albida in the face. "PISTOL!" Albida fell to the ground, knocked out.

"His arm extended!" yelled one of the crew members.

"Captain Albida was beaten by those monsters!" yelled another.

"Prepare a boat for Coby!" Ruby said.

"He wants to join the marines, so stay out of his way!" Luffy yelled.

"Y-yes, sir!" the crew shouted, running off to prepare a boat.

"Luffy... Ruby..." Coby said, tears welling up in his eyes.

* * *

Luffy, Coby, and Ruby were now on a small boat in the ocean.

"So, Luffy." Coby said. "If you're searching for One Piece, then that means you're going to the Grand Line, right?"

"Yep!"

"But that place is known as the 'Pirate's Graveyard', you know."

"That's why we need a strong crew." Ruby said.

"And two of them are being held captive at the place you're going!" Luffy said.

"You mean Roronoa Zoro and Weiss Schnee?" Coby asked.

"If they're good people, we'll ask them to join us!" Luffy said, smiling.

With Albida defeated, Luffy, Ruby, and Coby sail towards the marine base where Coby hopes to become a marine, and Luffy and Ruby hope to recruit the notorious Roronoa Zoro and Weiss Schnee into their crew. What hardships await our heroes? Find out in the next chapter!

* * *

A/N

Second chapter done! Now, before I get a bunch of comments and PMs saying "That's not how it happened! I'm gonna hate this story forever!" let me explain. I am following the One Piece manga, not the anime. This is how it happened in the manga, so sorry. Also, yes, Alvida was called Albida in the manga. My reason for following the manga and not the anime is simple; it is just a lot easier for me and it will probably help to get chapters out faster. Again, sorry anime lovers, but I'm following the manga.


	3. The Pirate Hunters

"Looks like we made it!" Ruby said, smiling.

The three were now on an island with a small town and a large marine base.

"We actually reached our destination!" Luffy said. "You're great, Coby!"

"Of course! Those are the basics of navigation!" Coby responded. "If you just wander around at sea every time, you'll never become a pirate!"

"All right! Let's eat!" Luffy yelled, causing Ruby to chuckle.

"That's almost all he ever thinks about." she said to nobody in particular.

* * *

The three were now at a restaurant.

"Looks like we're gonna go our separate ways here." Ruby said, letting loose a belch. "Man I was hungry!"

"Hey, I wonder if Zoro and Weiss are still being kept at the marine's base." Luffy said. The mention of those two caused everyone restaurant to instantly run up against the wall farthest away from Luffy.

"Looks like we can't just mention those two freely like that." Coby whispered.

"If they're as evil as you say they are, then I'm not surprised." Ruby whispered back.

"I just saw a notice on the streets that there's someone called lieutenant Morgan at the base here." Coby said. The mention of that name caused everyone to make the same reaction as they did to Zoro and Weiss. The three just decided to leave the restaurant and continue walking towards the marine base.

"That was strange." Ruby said, getting a nod from Coby.

" Yeah, I can understand why they would be afraid of Roronoa Zoro and Weiss Schnee's names since they could escape at any time, but why would they be afraid at the mention of a marine lieutenant?" Coby asked. "It doesn't make any sense."

"Well, he could've done something bad, right?" Luffy asked.

"That's impossible!" Coby yelled back, causing Ruby to shake her head.

"I think it's possible." Ruby said, getting a surprised look from Coby. "I Remember hearing from my sister once that the World Government could very well be corrupt."

"Looks like we're here." Coby said, looking at the gates to the marine base.

"Looks pretty ugly up close." Ruby said.

"Go ahead, Coby!" Luffy said.

"B-but I'm not prepared yet!" Coby said. "Besides, that incident at the restaurant got me thinki-Luffy!" Coby was caught by surprise by Luffy climbing the wall, Ruby doing the same.

"I wonder where they are..." Luffy said, looking into the courtyard.

"You can't find them that easily." Coby said. "They're probably being kept in a secret room or something."

"No! I saw something over there!" Luffy said, causing Ruby and Coby to look in that direction. What they saw scared Coby half to death.

"Th-that bandana on his head, that cloth around his waist, and that evil aura!" he said. "That's Roronoa Zoro! And the girl with skin and hair as white as snow, and that ice cold aura around her! That's definitely Weiss Schnee!"

Both were tied to crosses in the middle of the courtyard.

"So that's Zoro and Weiss, huh? Looks like those ropes are easy to break." Luffy said.

"STOP JOKING!" Coby yelled. "If you free them, they could make a mess in the town and even kill you both!"

"Hey, you." Zoro said. "Could you please come over here and untie us? We've been tied up here for nine days and we're exhausted."

"Not to mention starving..." Weiss said.

"Look, Zoro is smiling." Ruby said.

"We'll repay you." Zoro continued. "We could hunt down a fugitive and give you the rewards. I'm not lying. We'll do that." Weiss simply nodded in agreement.

"No! Don't do it, you two! Don't be tricked by their words!" Coby yelled. "If you free them, they'll kill us and escape!"

"They can't kill us." Luffy said. "Because we're strong too! Right, Ruby?" he said, getting a nod of confirmation from her.

 _'They're really hopeless...'_ Coby thought when a ladder was propped up onto the wall, followed by a young girl climbing it and jumping down into the courtyard.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Zoro asked.

"Get lost." Weiss said coldly.

"You two! Go stop her!" Coby yelled to Luffy and Ruby. "She could get killed!"

"Go do it yourself." Luffy said. Meanwhile Ruby was about to go and stop the young girl when Luffy stopped her.

"Coby is right!" Ruby said. "That little girl could be killed by Zoro and Weiss, or worse, the marines!" Luffy smiled.

"I'm sure that Zoro and Weiss are good people, and if they are, they would never let either of those things happen!"

"I hope you're right about this..." Ruby said.

"Um... I made some rice balls for you two!" the little girl said, holding up four rice balls. "You both haven't eaten in a long time, right? This is the first time I've made rice balls-"

"We're not hungry! Go away!" they both yelled, causing Ruby and Coby to sweatdrop.

 _'But didn't Weiss just say she was starving a minute ago?'_ they thought in unison.

"Don't pick on little kids, Roronoa Zoro and Weiss Schnee!" came the voice of a man wearing all purple with a strange haircut. This was Helmeppo, son of the marine lieutenant. "Or else I'll have to report to my father about it!"

"It's some weirdo." Luffy said.

"He must be someone important in the marines." Coby said.

"Well, if it isn't the marine lieutenant's bastard son." Zoro said as Weiss was glaring daggers at Helmeppo.

"Bastard? Don't get cocky. My father is a marine lieutenant!"

"I think he's the cocky one." Ruby said, getting nods from Luffy and Coby.

"Well, hello little girl!" Helmeppo said, walking up to the little girl. "These rice balls look pretty tasty." he said, taking a bite out of one.

"Stop it!" she yelled while Helmeppo spat out the rice ball.

"Horrible! You put too much sugar in them! You're supposed to put salt in these things!"

"But I thought they would taste better if they were sweet..." she was cut off by a very pissed Helmeppo knocking the rice balls to the ground and then stomping on them, ignoring the little girl's protests.

"How horrible..." Ruby said.

"That little girl worked so hard on those...!" Coby said.

"Don't worry!" Helmeppo said. "The ants will eat them all up!"

"I-I tried really hard to make those..." she said, now in tears.

"Don't cry!" Helmeppo said, now irritated. "It's no wonder why I hate little brats so much!" he pointed to a sign. "It's all your fault, you know! Didn't you see what was written here? 'Anyone who helps a prisoner will be charged with the same crime'! You know how scary my dad can be, don't you? You would have gotten the death penalty if you were an adult."

"I hate that guy..." Ruby almost yelled.

"Oi! Throw the kid out!" Helmeppo said, looking at a random soldier.

"Huh!?" he asked.

"I said throw the kid out! Are you trying to disobey me? I will tell my father!"

"Y-yes, sir!" the soldier said, walking over to the little girl and throwing her over the wall.

"Luffy!" Ruby yelled.

"On it!" Luffy said as he jumped up and caught the girl, using his rubber body to cushion the impact.

"I didn't think you two would have this kind of endurance!" Helmeppo said smugly. "I'm gonna keep you both alive for one whole month!"

"You better keep your promise...!" Zoro said. Weiss was silent.

"Oh, I'll keep my promise!" he said, walking off. "If you two can survive like this for one whole month, I'll keep my words and release you both! Good luck!"

"Bastard..." Weiss said. She looked over to see Luffy and Ruby standing in front of them.

"You two still haven't left yet?" Zoro asked. "Leave now or he'll go tell his dad about it."

"We're looking for people to join our pirate crew." Luffy stated.

"Pirate?" Weiss asked. "So you two dunces gave up on life to become criminals?"

"That's our dream!" Ruby said. "There's nothing wrong with being a pirate! I'm going to become a powerful warrior, too!"

"Don't tell me you're gonna set us free and force us to join you." Zoro said.

"I haven't made up my mind yet, since everyone thinks you're bad people." Luffy said.

"Bad people, huh? We'll never join you!" Zoro stated firmly. "Because we have something that we both need to take care of."

"We could survive anyway even if you don't help us" Weiss said. "We just need to survive for one month and that bastard kid promised to let us go!"

"So we're gonna do everything we can to stay alive and fulfill our dreams!" they both said in unison.

"Really?" Luffy asked. "If I were you two I think I would starve to death in a week."

"That's why we're different." Zoro said. "Go find someone else to join your crew." he said as the two began to walk off. "Hey, wait!" he yelled, causing them to stop. "Could you pick that up for me?"

"You want to eat this?" Luffy asked. "The rice balls are all muddy."

"Shut up and give it to me! And give some to Weiss, too!"

"HELL NO!" Weiss yelled back. "I wouldn't eat dirt even if it were the last thing on the planet!" Zoro sighed.

"Then give it all to me." he said. Luffy and Ruby did as they were told and tossed the dirty rice balls into Zoro's mouth. After chewing for a few moments, he swallowed them.

"How were they?" Ruby asked.

"Tell that little girl..." Zoro said. "The rice balls were very delicious. Thank you very much." this statement caused Luffy and Ruby both to smile.

* * *

"Really!?" the little girl asked.

"Yep! He ate all of it!" Luffy said.

"He really seemed to enjoy it, too!" Ruby said.

"Hm... are they really those horrible people their reputations make them out to be?"

"They didn't do anything wrong." the little girl said. "It's just that the people in this town are afraid of them. They got arrested because of me. They killed Helmeppo's pet wolf because he let his wolf run around and everyone got scared."

"So, Zoro and Weiss are only arrested because they killed Helmeppo's pet wolf?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah."

"This is all wrong!" Coby said. "So maybe they have a bad temper. Hunting down fugitives isn't a crime!"

"The only bad guys here are the marines!" the little girl said. "But we'll get executed if we disobey them, so everybody is afraid of them."

"Who dares raise their head! I'll tell my dad!" Helmeppo's voice rang out. all four of them turned their heads to see him walking down a path of bowing people. "Do you want to be like Roronoa Zoro and Weiss Schnee? I'm going to publicly execute them in three days!"

"Three days?" Luffy asked. "Didn't you say you would give him a month?"

"Who are you?" he asked. "How rude. I was only joking with them! Only an idiot would believe that!"

 _'We just need to survive for one month and that bastard kid promised to let us go!'_ Weiss' words rang in the minds of both Luffy and Ruby.

Luffy ran over and punched Helmeppo straight in the face, sending him flying.

"Luffy, please calm down!" Coby yelled. "Do you want to mess with the marines or something!?"

"Coby, I've decided." Luffy said.

"We're gonna ask Zoro and Weiss to join us!" Luffy and Ruby said in unison.


	4. Marine Lieutenant Axe Hand Morgan

"Th-this is bad! Who is he!?" yelled a civilian.

"He dared to hit the lieutenant's son!? Morgan won't forgive him!" yelled another.

"Luffy! Calm down! They are marines!" Coby yelled, trying his best to hold back a furious Luffy.

"I don't care!" Luffy yelled. "A bastard is still a bastard!"

"Maybe you could talk some sense into him, Ru-" Coby looked towards Ruby, who was pointing Crescent Rose in it's rifle form at Helmeppo. "Not you, too..."

"You dare to hit me!?" Helmeppo yelled. "I'm marine lieutenant Morgan's son! I will tell him about thi-" he was cut off by Ruby, who shot a bullet that missed his head by less than an inch. The civilians were freaking out at this point.

"Why don't you fight us yourself!?" Luffy yelled.

"Y-you will regret hitting me and shooting at me!" Helmeppo yelled. "You'll get a death sentence for it! And my dad will be the one who executes you bastards!" he said as two marine soldiers carried him away.

"He ran away..." Coby said.

"Don't worry about it, Luffy." Ruby reassured him. "It's pointless to hit people like him."

"You two were so cool!" the little girl said. "Just when I was so scared!"

"Really?" Luffy asked. "I should have hit him a couple more times, then Ruby should have just shot him in the head."

"H-hey!" Ruby yelled back. "I just wanted to scare him, not kill him!"

"Rika!" came a woman's voice. "Don't go talking to strangers! You'll be executed, too if you were mistaken as one of their friends!" the woman scolded.

"Mom, they're good people! And so are Zoro and Weiss..." stated the little girl, now known as Rika.

"Don't be silly!" the woman said. "Did you sneak into the execution site again?"

"No!" Rika yelled, causing her mother to sigh.

"Just come back into the house, quickly!" she said.

"Bye!" Luffy waved.

"Looks like we're gonna be in a lot of trouble!" Coby shouted. "If the lieutenant gets mad he might send marines after us!"

"We'll deal with that later, but we gotta talk to Zoro and Weiss right now." Ruby said, walking off, followed by Luffy and a reluctant Coby.

* * *

At the main building of the marine base, there was a man sitting in a chair. His face and body were obscured by shadows, making it hard to see his appearance.

"I am... GREAT!" he yelled.

"Yes you are!" said a marine soldier. "Because you are the lieutenant, lieutenant Morgan!"

"But lately the offerings seem to be... decreasing?" Morgan questioned.

"Well, the citizens have their financial problems, too..."

"It's not a matter of financial problems." Morgan interrupted. "It's because they don't respect me!"

"DAD!" Helmeppo yelled as he ran into the room.

"What's the matter, Helmeppo?" Morgan asked.

"I want to kill a certain someone."

* * *

"Yo!" Luffy said as he, along with Ruby, were walking up to Zoro and Weiss.

"You two again?" Zoro asked. "We already told you we don't want to be pirates."

"We're not going to give up our lives to be filthy criminals." Weiss said.

"I'm Luffy and this is Ruby." he said, completely ignoring them. "If we loosen these ropes, you two are gonna join us, okay?"

"WHAT ARE YOU, DEAF!?" Weiss yelled.

"We've already told you." Zoro stated firmly. "We have things we need to do."

"We refuse to resort to being pirates!" Weiss stated.

"What's the difference?" Ruby asked. "Everyone already thinks you two are bad."

"We don't care what they say about us." Zoro said. "We haven't done one thing that we have regretted in the past and the same goes for the future. We won't become pirates!"

Luffy was silent for a few moments.

"I've already decided you're both gonna join us!" he said with a smile.

"YOU CAN'T DECIDE THAT YOURSELF!" Zoro and Weiss yelled in unison.

"Hey, I heard that Zoro uses katana and Weiss uses a rapier. Is that true?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, we can." Weiss responded. "If we weren't tied up, that is."

"Great!" Luffy said. "So, where are they?"

"That bastard kid took them." Zoro said. "They are something that we treasure most."

Luffy and Ruby looked at each other before nodding.

"Okay!" Ruby said. "We'll go get your weapons from that kid."

"But if you want us to give them to you, you'll both have to join us!" Luffy said.

"THAT'S DIRTY!" Zoro and Weiss both yelled.

"Okay! We're going!" Luffy and Ruby both said before running off.

"Oi! Wait!" Zoro yelled.

"Are those two planning on sneaking into the marine base by themselves?" Weiss questioned. "They're going to get themselves killed."

* * *

On top of the base, Morgan and Helmeppo were supervising the marine soldiers as they were moving a large statue of Morgan himself into position.

"Okay, that's a good position!" Morgan yelled. "Now lift the statue!"

"Dad, that kid hit me and the other one shot at me!" Helmeppo whined. "Not even you have hit me, let alone shoot at me before!" Morgan sighed.

"Do you know why I've never hit you before?"

"Yes, it's because..."

"YOU'RE A BASTARD SON THAT'S NOT EVEN WORTH HITTING!" Morgan boomed as he hit Helmeppo in the face, sending him flying.

Morgan got out of his chair, revealing his iron plated lower jaw and his muscular arms, one of which had a large axe for a hand.

"Why do I have to clean up your mess?" he questioned. "You can do a lot of things in my name, but I only punish those who oppose _me_." he walked over to a now cowering Helmeppo. "Do not misunderstand. You are not the great one here. That title belongs to me, your father!" he began to walk away. "Rumor says a little mouse sneaked into the execution site. Is that true?"

"Huh? Oh you mean that little girl." Helmeppo said.

"Have you executed her?" Morgan asked in a threatening tone.

"N-no! She's still just a little girl!" Helmeppo responded. "She didn't even realize her own mistake!" Morgan glared at him.

"Hey, you!" Morgan pointed towards a marine soldier. "Go into town and kill her! I don't care how old she is! Anyone who opposes me will die!"

"B-but lieutenant!" the soldier protested. "She's just a little girl! I couldn't do that to her!"

"Couldn't do it, huh?" Morgan now loomed over the soldier. "You are a marine captain, are you not?"

"Y-yes sir!"

"And the rank of captain is lower then that of lieutenant, correct?" the soldier slowly nodded. "Then you have no right to go against my orders. If I order you to go, then you will go!"

"I... I can't!" the soldier finally said.

"YOU TRAITOR!" Morgan boomed as he slashed the soldier across the back with his axe hand, killing him."

"Captain!" the soldiers yelled as they rushed over to his body.

"Never mind." Morgan said, looking at his "hand" which now had blood dripping from it. "For the sake of reminding the citizens, I'll go there myself! With this arm, I rose to the rank of lieutenant. Rank is the most important thing in the world! I am the highest ranking officer in this base, which means I am the greatest! Great men don't make mistakes! Do you all agree?"

"Yes sir!" all the soldiers said. "You are absolutely correct, lieutenant!" Morgan pointed to the statue of himself.

"Look! This is a symbol of my power! A statue that has been finished today after years of work! Now stand up my statue at the highest point of this base!"

Meanwhile, Luffy and Ruby were looking around outside the base.

"That's strange." Luffy said. "There aren't any marines around. Are they having a meeting?"

"Never mind the weapons." Ruby said. "We can't even find that cocky boy around here."

"Pull! Pull!" the soldiers yelled ass they struggled to hoist the statue to it's feet by the ropes it was tied to. While this was going on, however, the hand of the statue hit part of the roof.

"Be careful!" Morgan shouted. "Damage my statue and I'll take your head!"

"Y-yes sir!"

"Hey, Luffy." Ruby said. "Looks like there's some people up there!" she pointed to the top of the base.

"Let's go see!" Luffy said. Ruby nodded, knowing exactly how Luffy planned to get up there. Luffy stretched his arm out and grabbed the roof.

"Gomu Gomu no Rocket!" he used his arm like a rubber band to fling himself to the top.

Meanwhile, Ruby had ran all the way to the other side of the execution site. Then, running at full speed, she shot Crescent Rose to give her a boost with each shot.

"Rifle Booster!" she began to run up the wall of the base and eventually reach the top.

"I'm going too fast!" Luffy yelled. Lucky for him, he was slowed down by hitting a certain statue, breaking it in half while both he and Ruby landed safely on the roof.

"You gotta be more careful, Luffy." Ruby said. "That thing almost smashed me." Luffy rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry about that." he said, looking over to everyone else, who was staring at the two with a mixture of shock, fear, and pity as Morgan was in tears at the sight of his ruined statue.

"Sorry." Luffy and Ruby said in unison.

"CAPTURE THOSE TWO!" Morgan yelled at the top of his lungs. "I'M GONNA KILL THEM!"

"Dad, that's them!" Helmeppo said. "The two that hit me and shot at me! I told you they were no good!"

"I've been looking for you!" Luffy said as he grabbed Helmeppo and rushed into the building along with Ruby.

"Lieutenant! Someone's at the execution site!" a soldier said.

"What!? Another traitor? Have them all killed!"

"What?" Coby asked. "Luffy and Ruby are inside the base? They're so hot-headed..."

"No kidding." Weiss said as Coby proceeded to work on undoing the ropes on her arms.

"Oi!" Zoro yelled. "If you help us, they'll kill you!"

"You two shouldn't be arrested!" Coby said. "I can't stand those types of marines." Coby now had a determined look on his face. "I'm going to become a real marine, just like Ruby is determined to become a great warrior and Luffy to become the pirate king!"

"PIRATE KING!?" Zoro and Weiss both yelled.

"I was surprised, too at first, but he's serious." Coby said. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Coby was shot in the shoulder, causing him to fall over.

"Where are Zoro and Weiss' weapons?" Luffy asked Helmeppo.

"I'll tell you! just stop dragging me!" Helmeppo said, clearly panicking.

* * *

Will Luffy and Ruby escape the marines? What will happen to Coby, Zoro and Weiss? You all probably know the answers already, but find out next time on The Ultimate Adventure!


	5. The First Crew Members

"Hurry up and tell us where those swords are!" Luffy yelled at Helmeppo, who he was still dragging across the floor.

"They're in my room!" Helmeppo yelled back. "We already passed it!"

Luffy and Ruby both stopped to look at him.

"Why didn't you say so!?" Luffy yelled as he punched Helmeppo in the face.

"Don't move! Put your hands in the air!" One of the marine soldiers yelled as all three of them pointed guns at the duo of pirates.

"Luffy, I have an idea." Ruby said before whispering the plan into Luffy's ear, causing him to grin widely.

"I like it!"Luffy said.

Helmeppo had a straight face as it took him a few moments to realize what was happening.

"Huh?"

"Go ahead and shoot!"Luffy yelled as he ran forward using Helmeppo as a human shield while Ruby used her speed to quickly rush over and trip all of the soldiers so they couldn't shoot them in the back.

" AAAAH!" Helmeppo screamed.

* * *

"AAAAH!" Coby screamed. "I've been shot! Bleeding! I'm bleeding!"

"Are you okay?"Zoro asked.

" Does he look okay!?" Weiss yelled to Zoro.

"He'll be okay. Probably." Zoro said. "Anyway, run for your life. They're almost here."

"No!" Coby yelled back. "I have to free you both as soon as possible!"

"Don't worry about us, you dunce!" Weiss yelled. "If we can survive this for a month, that kid promised to let us go!"

"They're not going to let you go, because they are going to kill you both in three days!" Coby yelled, shakily getting off the ground.

"Nonsense!" Zoro yelled back. "That bastard promised!"

"He never intended to keep his promise!" Coby said, panting. "That's why Luffy punched him on your behalves! Because he was toying with the two of you!"

"W-what...?" Zoro asked, both pirate hunters speechless.

"The Navy will never let the four of you off! Please, after I set you both free, please help Luffy and Ruby! I will not force you two to become pirates, however, they are my saviors! Luffy and Ruby are both very strong! As long as you four work together, you will definitely be able to escape this town!"

"Enough!" Three Marine soldiers yelled as they pointed their guns towards the trio. "The three of you who have betrayed lieutenant Morgan die here!"

Coby was panicking while Zoro and Weiss looked at the soldiers, anger in their eyes.

* * *

Luffy and Ruby bursted through the door of yet another room.

"Is this the room?" Luffy asked.

"It looks like it, there are the swords!" Ruby added.

"But there are four swords here..." Luffy stated.

"Well, we know the rapier belongs to Weiss, but which katana belongs to Zoro?" Ruby asked.

"Hey, what's happening on the execution grounds?" Luffy asked. As the two looked out the window, they saw Marine soldiers pointing guns at Coby, Zoro, and Weiss.

"Coby!" They both yelled.

"Surround the base!" Morgan boomed. "Don't let the guy with the straw hat or the girl with the silver eyes escape!" He then looked towards the trio of Zoro, Weiss, and Coby. "Interesting. Do you five plan to cause a political upheaval?"

Both pirate hunters glared at him.

"Roronoa Zoro and Weiss Schnee. I've heard your names from a long time ago, but do not underestimate me. Before my great strength, you two are just garbage. READY!" The soldiers took aim.

 _'I can't die here! I still have things I need to settle!'_ Zoro thought.

 _'I need to keep my promise to keep Zoro out of trouble! What kind of friend am I now that I've broken that promise!?'_ Weiss screamed in her mind as she struggled to break free of the ropes.

"Gomu Gomu no..."

"FIRE!"

"Rocket!"

Luffy flung himself through the window and towards the execution grounds. Ruby, being not nearly as crazy as Luffy decided to run as fast as she could down the stairs.

"You!" Zoro yelled.

"IDIOT!" Weiss screamed.

Before anyone could say anything else, however, Luffy's body began to stretch where the bullets hit him.

"It's no use!" Luffy yelled as he bounced the bullets back, causing the soldiers to panic and take cover. When the storm of bullets was over, the soldiers felt a strong gust of wind as Ruby rushed to Luffy's side.

"What kind of human are you!?" Zoro yelled.

"The one who will become king of the pirates!" Luffy stated simply. "Now, which of these katana is yours?"

"All three are mine. I use three katana."

"Resisting the Marines here will make you both outlaws." Ruby pointed out.

"Or would you rather die here?" Luffy asked.

"You're the offspring of the devil." Zoro said, smiling. "Well then, rather than die here, why don't we accept your request and become pirates!"

"I never agreed to that!" Weiss yelled. "But... I guess it beats dying here." She added.

"Yes!" Luffy yelled. "We have two more crewmates!"

"Just hurry up and untie us!" Weiss yelled.

"How did that guy repel those bullets?" Asked one of the soldiers.

"That rascal isn't normal." Morgan said. "He must have eaten one of those 'Devil Fruits'."

"He ate the ocean's secret treasure!?" One soldier shouted.

"Then his special ability is because of the fruit?" Another asked.

"Lieutenant, those two are gonna take Zoro and Weiss's ropes off!"

"Don't let them take them off!" Morgan yelled. "If guns won't kill him, use swords!" At his command, the soldiers rushed towards Luffy and Ruby, swords drawn.

"Damn, this knot is so hard to untie..." Luffy said.

"Oi! Hurry up!" Zoro yelled.

Meanwhile, Coby was just getting back up.

"Ugh, did I faint?" It was then that he noticed the scene that was unfolding before him. "You four, look out!"

"Hey, I untied one arm!" Ruby said.

"Hurry and get me my sword!" Weiss yelled. Ruby did as she was told and handed Weiss the rapier. Using swift and precise movements, Weiss cut off the rest of the ropes and dashed towards Zoro as fast as she could.

"Luffy, move!" Ruby yelled. Luffy looked towards Ruby, only to see Weiss dashing towards him at full speed.

"Woah!" He yelled as he just barely managed to avoid the tip of Weiss's sword, which cut Zoro free of his ropes.

Then, acting quickly, Zoro grabbed his swords and put one in each hand and one in his mouth.

"I still think that's unhygienic." Weiss stated.

"I figured as much." Zoro replied. "Ready?"

"I always am." Weiss stated with a grin.

"All who oppose me must perish!" Morgan yelled.

All the soldiers brought down their swords upon Zoro and Weiss. But to their surprise, they were all easily stopped by the duo.

"So cool!" Luffy and Ruby both yelled.

"You move..." Weiss said.

"And we'll kill you." Zoro finished.

"So scary..." All the soldiers said.

"We already told you we would be pirates with you." Zoro stated.

"We'll be labeled as outlaws anyway after this incident." Weiss stated a bit glumly.

"But that's okay, as long as we can accomplish our own goals!" Zoro continued. "To be the greatest swordsman!"

"To be the strongest in the Schnee family!"

"And if you do anything that gets in the way of our goals..." They both said. "We'll have you cut your stomach open to say sorry!"

"Shishishi! That's great!" Luffy smiled. "After all, the Pirate King's crew needs only the strongest members!"

"What are you just standing there for?!" Morgan yelled "Hurry up and finish them!"

"Zoro! Weiss! Duck!" Ruby yelled.

"Gomu Gomu no..." Luffy extended his leg. "Whip!" Luffy used his extended leg to sweep away all the Marines in one fell swoop, just barely going over Zoro and Weiss's heads.

"Great job, Luffy!" Ruby said.

"What are you...?" Zoro asked.

"He's a Devil Fruit eater." Weiss said in amazement. "But I thought they were just a myth."

"Yep!" Luffy responded. "I'm a rubber man!"

"Lieutenant..." One of the Marines said. "We can't kill these four! They're too strong!"

The four were all now in fighting stances, ready for anything else that comes their way.

"This is an order..." Morgan said menacingly. "Whoever just said that, get a gun and kill yourself! I don't need useless soldiers!"

Several of the soldiers looked at him in shock before hesitantly holding their guns to their heads and pulling the trigger, killing themselves.

"What the hell do these dumb Marines think they're doing!?" Zoro yelled.

"Let's go, Ruby!" Luffy yelled, running towards Morgan.

"Right!" Ruby yelled back, doing the same.

"We are the Marines worst enemy!" Luffy yelled. "If you have guts, then execute us!" Luffy threw a punch, which Morgan blocked with his axe hand.

"Fire Bullet!" Ruby yelled as she fired a bullet from Crescent Rose, hitting Morgan in the back and burning him, causing him to drop his guard in the process.

"Luffy! Ruby! Defeat these Marines!" Coby yelled.

"People like you two without status have no right to oppose me!" Morgan said. "I AM MARINE LIEUTENANT AXE HAND MORGAN!" He screamed, dashing towards Luffy.

"I'm Luffy. Nice to meet you."

"Don't introduce yourself, you dunce!" Weiss yelled.

"GO TO HELL!" With one mighty swing of his axe hand, Morgan cut clean through the fence. What he didn't expect, however, was for Luffy to easily jump over it and deliver a strong drop kick to the face while Ruby shot him in the back with another Fire Bullet.

"You little bastards!" He yelled. "Go to hell!" He brought his axe hand down upon Ruby this time, who easily sidestepped it.

"You have power, I'll give you that." She said. "But you'll never kill us without speed." She finished as Luffy gave another strong kick to Morgan's face.

"They're so strong..." Coby said in disbelief.

"Lieutenant Morgan is being knocked around so easily..." One of the Marines said.

"Some Marine you are..." Luffy said as he grabbed Morgan by the shirt while he was down and punching him in the face. "Destroying Coby's dream and goal..."

"WAIT!"

This voice fell to deaf ears as Luffy punched Morgan in the face again.

"You idiot! I told you to wait!" Helmeppo yelled as he pointed a gun to Coby's head. "If you want this guy to survive, then don't move a muscle!"

"Luffy, Ruby, I..." Coby said. "I don't want to get in your way! I'm not afraid of death!" He yelled.

"I know!" Luffy said, smiling.

"He's grown a lot..." Ruby said to nobody in particular.

"Hear that!?" Luffy yelled. "Coby's not afraid of death!"

"Luffy! Ruby! Behind you!" Coby yelled.

"I am the great Marine lieutenant..." Morgan said as he lifted up his axe hand high above his head, ready to cut the duo in two.

"Gomu Gomu no..." Luffy flung his fist towards Helmeppo while Ruby shot his fist, this time with a lightning bullet.

"Thunder Pistol!" They both yelled as the electrified fist hit Helmeppo in the face, knocking him out.

"Nice!" Luffy said as Morgan fell over. "Zoro, Weiss!"

"No problem, captain." Zoro said.

A\N

Hello, my loyal fans! Sorry for the long wait, but my laptop broke and school caught up with me. Also, Zoro and Weiss's past were revealed in chapter 5 of the manga, but I feel like the anime did it more justice, so I will be writing the anime version later. Well, that's all I have to say. sharpstrike out!


	6. Friends

"The Lieutenant... lost!" one of the Marines said.

"Lieutenant Morgan has been defeated!" yelled another.

"If you still want to arrest us," Zoro said. "come and get us."

Every single Marine looked at each other before throwing everything in the air and cheering.

"Yes!"

"We're free!"

"We're out of Morgan's control!"

"Long live Marines!"

"What's going on?" Luffy asked.

"It looks like everyone hated Morgan." Ruby observed. "They're happy we beat him!" She smiled.

Just then, Zoro and Weiss fell on the ground.

"Zoro! Weiss!" Luffy yelled.

Back at the restaurant, the five were sitting at a table, Zoro and Weiss patting their stomachs.

"I hadn't eaten in nine days!" Weiss said. "I swear I was on the brink of death!"

"Same here!" Zoro said. "Oh yeah, what are your plans now?" He asked.

"I'm heading for the Grand Line!" Luffy stated proudly.

"You dunce!" Weiss yelled. "The four of us alone can't possibly survive in the Grand Line! We don't even have a proper navigator yet!"

"Wait, I thought you were a navigator." Zoro said.

"Yeah, I know enough about navigation to guide us through these waters, but not the Grand Line!" Weiss responded. "Also, your sense of direction is terrible!"

"I worry about you guys, too!" Coby added. "Even though we just met, we're still friends!"

"Yep! We'll always be friends!" Luffy smiled.

"I never had friends growing up..." Coby said. "I was always picked on and nobody would stand up for me. But you four taught me to live by my dream!"

"First of all, you better worry about yourself." Zoro stated firmly. "Even if you were just doing chores on a pirate ship, you're still a small pirate. Don't underestimate the Marine's ability to gather information. If they figure out about your past, they'll never let you join the Marines."

"Excuse me!" A Marine said as he opened the restaurant door. "We were wondering if you are really pirates?"

"Yeah, we just found our first two crew members!" Luffy stated happily. "So that would make us pirates now!"

"Don't tell them that, you dunce!" Weiss said.

"Even though you are pirates," The Marine said. "in reality, you saved our town and base, and for that we are grateful. However, since you are pirates, as Marines, we can't allow you to stay any longer. Please leave this place immediately. As for the events that have occurred here, we will be reporting it to headquarters."

"Alright, then I guess we'll go." Luffy said as the four got up from the table and began to walk away.

"Aren't you with their group?" The Marine asked Coby, catching him off guard.

"I'm not..." He struggled to say. "I'm not with them!"

"Is he telling the truth?" The Marine asked.

Luffy looked at him for a moment before speaking.

"I know what this guy used to do..." Luffy said.

"What is he doing...?" Weiss asked.

"Something very risky to prove something." Ruby stated.

"I can't remember where, but he used to be with this really fat girl pirate. I think her name was Albida."

"Stop..." Coby said quietly. "Don't say any more..."

"This guy spent two years there..." Luffy continued.

"SHUT UP!!!" Coby screamed as he punched Luffy in the face, knocking off his straw hat and shocking everyone.

The crew, however, knew exactly what was going on.

"You deserve a beating!" Luffy yelled as he punched Coby in the face.

"Both of you, stop it!" The Marine yelled. "I won't allow this town to get in any more fights! I know he isn't your friend! Please leave this town immediately!"

"You did go a bit overboard..." Ruby stated, sweat dropping.

 _"He wanted to make me mad so I would hit him..."_ Coby thought as the four pirates exited the restaurant. _"Even in the very end, I still needed their care. I'm such an imbecile. But if I don't take this chance, then everything they did will go to waste!"_

Coby got up and stood before the Marine.

"Please let me join the Marines! Even if it's chores, I'll still do them!" He yelled.

"Captain, I'm against it!" A Marine said. "We cannot accept a person whose past is unclear to us!"

"There have been events where pirates have joined the Marines to be spies." The captain said. "So, we need to properly check his background to decide."

"I AM A MAN WHOSE DREAM IS TO BECOME A MEMBER OF THE MARINES!!!" Coby yelled.

Everyone stood in silence for a few moments before the captain spoke.

"Don't think we don't know your past as a pirate. You underestimate our power." He said. "But, I will still allow you to join."

"Yes, sir! Thank you, sir!" Coby saluted.

Back with the pirates as they are preparing to leave, Zoro smiled at Luffy.

"Nice move." Zoro said. "Now, even if he was a pirate, it won't be that big of a deal."

"I still think it was reckless..." Weiss stated.

"But that's what Luffy's all about!" Ruby said.

 _"What have I gotten myself into?"_ Weiss asked herself.

"Luffy!" Coby yelled. "Thanks for everything! I'll never forget you for the rest of my life!" He said as he saluted.

"I've never seen a Marine saluting pirates before!" Zoro said.

"We'll meet again someday!" Luffy said.

"Group salute!" The Marine captain yelled as every Marine saluted to the four pirates. We just saluted to pirates and violated the Marine code! No food for a week!"

"And we're off!" Ruby said.

"Grand Line, here we come!" Luffy yelled.

"Don't even think about that yet!" Weiss yelled back.

And so, with the additions of pirate hunters Zoro and Weiss to his crew, Luffy sets off once more. But little does he know that the dangers will only grow...

A\N

Sorry guys and gals for the short chapter, but this was just the departure, and yes, the departure chapters will almost always be short. Anyway, I'm really excited for next chapter as we'll be entering the thieving duo. That's all I have to say. sharpstrike out!


	7. The Thieving Duo

"Ugh, I'm so hungry..." Luffy complained.

"It's funny how you have no navigation skills." Zoro stated.

"Well, we've always been wandering." Ruby said.

"Regardless, we should find a crew member with navigation skills much better than mine if we're going to the Grand Line." Weiss said. "And an actual ship." She added.

"And a cook, and a couple of musicians..." Luffy said.

"What are you going off on!?" Zoro yelled.

"Hey, a bird!" Ruby pointed out.

"Let's eat it!" Luffy said.

"How are we going to get it?" Zoro asked.

"Gomu Gomu no..." Luffy said as he stretched his arms to grab the mast. "Rocket!" He yelled as he flung himself towards the bird.

"Birdie, no!" Ruby yelled with comical tears running down her face.

Then they realized Luffy wasn't coming back down.

The bird had actually caught Luffy and showed no signs of letting go.

"IDIOT!!!" Everyone yelled as they started to row as fast as possible after the bird that had stolen their captain.

"Hey, stop the boat!" Three people in the water yelled.

"Hey, people are in trouble!" Ruby said.

"We don't have time to time to stop!" Zoro yelled. "Just grab on!"

"What did you say?" All three people asked.

They soon had their question answered when the boat sped by, the three people barely managing to grab on.

"Your climbing skills aren't bad!" Zoro commented.

"Stop the boat!" One of the people said, weapon drawn and the other two doing the same.

"This is the pirate Buggy the Clown's territory!" Another said.

"What!?" Ruby, Zoro and Weiss said in unison.

Not even ten seconds later, the three goons were beat up and laughing sheepishly.

"We didn't know you were pirate hunters Zoro and Weiss. We're so sorry!" One of the goons said as he was rowing the boat.

"So, why were you three floating at sea anyway?" Ruby asked.

"Good question!" One of the goons said. "It was that evil duo!"

"One tricked us and the other beat us up!" Another said.

"The three of us had just finished robbing a ship..."

 _"So much treasure!" Goon #1 said._ _"Maybe captain Buggy will greatly reward us!" Said goon #2_ _as goon #1 noticed a small boat._ _"Hey, what's that small boat doing over there?" He said as he then noticed something else. "There's someone fainted on the side of it!"_ _"Oh? It's a girl!" Stated goon #2 as they sailed over to her._ _"Hey! You dead?" Goon #1 asked._ _"Am I dreaming...?" The girl asked weakly. "I actually found someone in this vast ocean? If you want money, I'll give it to you. Just please save me." She said, patting the treasure chest next to her._ _"It's too cramped in here..." Somebody whispered from inside the box. Nobody seemed to hear it, though._ _"Sure, we'll save you." The goons said. "But, can we see that treasure first?"_ _"Sure, take whatever you want. Just please give me water first..." The girl said._ _"What's the rush?" Goon #3 said, boarding the girl's boat to examine the treasure chest. "We'll save you, don't worry!"_ _Little did the three goons know, when they were examining the chest, the girl snuck aboard their boat._ _"Since you guys seem to like it so much, I'll give you the boat as a bonus!" The girl happily said while she was sailing away on their boat._ _"HEY!!! GET BACK HERE!!!" The three goons yelled._ _"Well, at least we got the treasure." Goon #1 said, opening the box._ _However, as soon as the box was opened, a boy with blonde hair and a tail sprung out and kicked goon #1 in the face._ _"Whew! I can finally stretch!" He said._ _"What the hell!?" All three goons yelled in unison._ _"Alright, who's ass am I gonna kick first?" The blonde asked as he started pointing at each of them. "Einie meinie miney you."_ _With quick movements, he ran over and delivered a strong right hook to goon #2's face, knocking him into the treasure chest, smashing it._ _"Big guy's next!" He said as he did a handspring and planted both of his feet in goon #3's face and knocking him on top of goon #2._ _"Wh-what are you!?" Goon #1 asked out of fear of his two comrades being beaten so easily._ _"That's none of your business!" The blonde said as he jumped high into the air._ _ **"Crushing Impact!"** He yelled as he slammed his foot on the back of goon#1's head and putting a hole in the bottom of the boat._ _"Hurry up!" The girl said from the other boat._ _"Coming!" The boy yelled back and jumped to the other boat._ _"I think you overdid it just a bit."_ _"Hey, the plan was for me to sink the boat, wasn't it?"_

 _And with that, the two thieves sailed away._ "And that's what happened." The goons stated.

"Those two sound like something special." Zoro said.

"If we go back empty handed, captain Buggy will..."

"Who's Buggy?" Ruby asked.

"You don't know about 'Buggy the Clown'?" Weiss asked. "He's an extremely dangerous pirate! Some say he has some kind of supernatural ability..." She added.

The goons nodded.

"Yeah, he ate one of the legendary 'Devil Fruits'." Goon #1 stated.

"WHAT!?" The three yelled.

Meanwhile, in a town with a large ship docked at it, three pirates were running after a girl holding a map.

"I finally it!" The girl said. "The navigation chart for the Grand Line!"

"Damn, if we don't get that navigation chart back, we're dead!" Said one of the pirates.

"If we let captain Buggy know what happened, we're going to have an ugly death!" Said another.

"Reporting in, captain Buggy! There's an unknown flying object in the air!"

"Use the canon and shoot it down!"

On command, the canons aimed at the object and fired, causing something to fall with a large crash right between the girl and the pirates.

"Someone fell from the sky!?" The three pirates yelled.

"Why did they shoot me with the canon?" A voice came from the rubble. "Damn..."

When the smoke cleared, all that was left was a certain straw hat wearing boy.

"He's still alive!?" The three pirates shouted.

"Whew! I finally landed!" Luffy said.

It was at that moment the sly girl had an idea.

"Oh, 'boss'!" She said. "I've been waiting for you to come and save me! I'll leave the rest to you!" She ran off

As she was running, a blonde boy landed next to her.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Just keep running!" The girl said.

"I kinda wanna see how this turns out, though." The boy responded.

"Fine!" The girl knew him for a long time and knew how stubborn the boy can be, so she didn't even bother to argue.

They watched as one of the pirates hit Luffy in the head, causing his signature straw hat to fly off.

He caught it, however, and he was now clearly pissed.

"Don't you dare mess up my hat!" He said as he continued to beat the pirates to bloody pulps.

"He seems really strong." The blonde boy said.

"I just got an idea!" The girl said as she whispered the plan into the boy's ear.


End file.
